7 Eleven Idiots
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A bunch of idiots go to a 7-11 at the dead of night.
1. Chapter 1

"This is what a 7 Eleven store is like, huh?" Ridley commented as he looked at the logo closely, squinting his eyes as he flapped his dragon wings while towering over the others he was present with.

"Well that's what the brochure says... I hope we weren't misled." Lucina commented as she had a map in her hands, glancing back up at the 7-11 shop.

Some of the Smashers decided to go separate ways for a very boring night due to there being no battles. And as such, a group of them headed to a 7 Eleven that was situated several miles north of Fourside, since they figured that surely it would have something interesting in it. Upon entering the convenient store, they discovered that it was bigger than it seemed, much to their awe and amazement.

"Oh god... it's those Smash freaks..." Mr. Resetti grumbled in disgust, the old grumpy mole having the job of manager to help pay off his reset base, wearing a 7-Eleven uniform instead of his regular blue overalls and white shirt, still having his iconic yellow helmet on his brown head.

"Isn't that Sonny over there?" Pichu pointed out as she was riding on top of Princess Zelda's head.

"Ooh, it is! I just want to hug him!" Zelda exclaimed as she held her hands together, the cute princess having her ultimately adorable look on her.

Dry Bowser emerged from the back with some packages as he noticed the Smashers, turning his skull to Resetti. "Hey, I thought you said we would barely get anyone this late."

"Well I didn't think we would get complete nimrods." Resetti grumbled as he noticed Popo and Nana hanging around the Slushee machine, with the Ice Climbers pressing the various buttons to make different forms of slush come out.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he placed down the boxes. "I'll go and get the other employee..."

As Dry Bowser left to get the other worker, Mister Resetti could only watch in dismay as the Smashers made the 7-11 more exciting than it had any right to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey can you tell us what the best deals are for meals?" Incineroar stated with his arms folded together as the flames on his belt were lighting up with vigor.

"If it'll get you out of my hair, I guess." Moaned a dreary Zero who clearly did not want to work there, sighing as he headed towards the back. "First the assist trophy gig, now this... what's a guy have to do to install hope in humanity?"

"Maybe you should stop whining for once." Richter said as he was chucking his axe in the air, only for him to be impaled by a pickax from Mr. Resetti, who was being annoyed by the Belmont.

"You stop that this instant, you run!" Sonny barked as he was fuming with rage. "I won't have this 7-11 fall pray to your stupidity!"

"Resetti, calm down." Dry Bowser muttered as he was showcasing a bunch of rare toothpastes to Pichu, who didn't seem to understand the appeal of them.

"People wanna use this crap instead of normal brands?" Pichu scoffed as she proceeded to zap it, only for the electricity to bounce back into her as she fell on the floor, dazed and in pain. "Maybe that's way people use these kinds... they're durable..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... how long have you been here?" Lucina asked with her hands on her face while leaning on the counter.

"Oh, a while." Dry Bowser spoke as he was fixing up the cash register. "When you work at these retail shops for a while, you tend to notice things."

"Ooh, like what?" Zelda added as the princess popped up with a bag of Doritoes in her hands.

"For 1 thing, the type of customers who show up depend on the time of day." Dry Bowser responded as he brushed back his red hair. "And your how night can easiily be ruined by just one piece of shit."

"Come on, gimme a discount!" Lip screamed as she pelted Mr. Resetti on the head with her Lip Stick.

"Not with the way you're treating me, you're not!" Resetti growled as he felt his health bein drained away by the flower, clenching his fists as he knew he couldn't make a scene.

"Leave her to me." Pichu said as she casually strolled up to Lip, charging her red cheeks with prime yellow electricity as she unleashed her Thunder attack, with the baby Pikachu zapping herself in the process as Lip was left paralyzed in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, do you have any flaws to you?" Chrom asked while munching away on a fish stick he brought along for the trip to the 7-11 quick stop store.

"A lot." Dry Bowser spoke as he felt some of his hollow ribs fall out, which led to his entire bony body collapse. "Damn it, I just got myself fixed."

"Hey buddy, we don't want to hear how you neutered yourself." Ken joked as he was grabbing as many bags of chips as he could.

"Very funny." Dry Bowser growled as he had his scattered bones reassemble themselves.

"This is not a petting zoo, you pest!" Mr. Resetti barked at Pichu, with the baby mouse Pokemon finding herself on the fan overlooking the slushy machines.

"Come on, can't I just go zipping about on my own accord?" Pichu said as she sneezed, electrocuting herself as she collided into each and every fan, until finally falling down on Charizard's head, who proceeded to set aflame an asile that wasn't filled with things.

"Sorry, it just happens sometimes." Charizard apologized as he flapped his big dragon wings, with Dry Bowser waving off as he had himself fully constructed.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, we've been in here for quite a while." Lucario stated as he was looking at a bunch of moisture products that he was thinking of using.

"To be fair, there isn't much going on outside." Dry Bowser said as he took a glance out of the enormous windows to see if there was any activity going on in the parking lot.

Several of the Smashers were going in and out of the store, with a select few still being present as Ridley and Captain Falcon got into a fight over a six pack of Dr. Pepper, with Pichu trying to eat the mustard out of the can. Mr. Resetti was counting how long it would be until his shift was over, with Lucina enjoying her time sucking up the cool slurpie drink, groaning as she placed her right hand on her forehead.

"Eyah! I got brain freeze!" Lucina called out as she collapsed on the floor.

"Why is it that we're the only two workers present?" Mr. Resetti questioned as he took a look at the camera to see if anything else was going on.

"Break it up, you clowns!" Isaac called out as he tried using his earth power to separate the fighting brawlers, only to be Falcon Punched into the ceiling and then impaled by Ridley's tail, which was enough to knock him out cold.

"Even I could tell that was a dumb idea," Pichu squeaked as she hiccuped, causing the entire 7-11 to get a huge shock as Pichu knocked herself out yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I ask you something?" Pichu spoke as she did a quick stretch, only to electrocute herself in the process.

"What is it?" Mr. Resetti groaned in a disgruntled manner as he was looking at himself in the mirror, noting how tired he was becoming.

Pichu scoffed as she shrugged while shaking her head. "Well if you're gonna act like that..."

"Why do you look so miserable?" Lucina spoke up while trying to get the Pikmin out of the soda machine.

"Because freaks like you don't know when to just go away." Resetti responded as he took a glance at his work clothes, wondering if time was intentionally going slower as a way to mock and torture him.

Dry Bowser was cleaning the floor with a broom while observing the 7-11 for anything suspicious within the store. "You know we got plenty of strange beings in here on a regular basis, you don't have to be so pretentious about it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sometimes I wonder why we even have this job." Mr. Resetti groaned as he had his hands on his head, shaking his head in disbelief at what was occurring at the 7-11 shop that they were trying to run.

Dry Bowser patted the old mole on the back, rolling 1 of his bony hands around as he nodded his skull. "Well it's either us or no one at all, so I suppose it's best to look at it from a different perspective."

"Hey, how much slush is there in this slushie anyway?" Pichu asked as she was slurping it up like no tomorrow, accidentally shocking herself from the electricity that she was charging up.

"Hey, you damn kids, that is not a toy!" Resetti barked as he noticed Toon Link and Ness playing around with the slushy machine.

"But it's fun!" The boy smashers responded as they started rnning around the 7-11 dodging the pick axes that Resetti was chucking that formed in thin air.

Lucina was looking at the flat magazines as she murmured, feeling a bit insecure about herself as she rubbed her chest. "There's no way that I can be this possibly flat, right?"

"Only if that's how you want to feel, you echlone." Ridley responded as he noticed the variety of snacks piling onto each other, scoffing. "You call this handled well?"

"Well frankly no, it's not. But us messing up isn't helping!" Zelda chimed as she was suddenly knocked into the air by the raging Resetti, who chased the boys into the freezers as he barked at them like a mad dog.

"More ice!" Popo and Nana chimed as the Ice Climbers used their snowy power to make the already cool building colder than it was, much to the dismay of almost everyone.

Dry Bowser placed his left bony hand on his forehead as he just sighed, noticing that his shift was about to end. "The things I do to maintain a good welfare..."  
And that was the Smashers trip to 7-11, as it truly as an experience that they never had before.


End file.
